SCP-6835
SCP-6835(Previously known as Vincent P. Fallkhogh) is an anomalous individual of unknown age, although he has an elderly appearance similar to a sexagenarian. SCP-6835 is believed to be related to the VIMA Project and the Maruanic Sect. SCP-6835 is shown to have Irish origins from the 11th Century. The anomalous properties of the individual show that SCP-6835 has a manipulative effect on the timelines and presence in various realities after the experiments performed. SCP-6835 also demonstrates being able to have control over the realities where it is located. The individual is believed to have an "eternal life" since the evidence shows that SCP-6835 has some origin from the 9th Century. SCP-6835 demonstrates to have extensive historical, scientific, geographical and mathematical knowledge, but when asked about the origins of the individual, SCP-6835 does not give many explanations or significant answers, implying that the object does not know so much about its own origin. According to SCP-6835, the being is in a constant stage of evolution, named by the foundation of TAJ(or SCP-6835-MF). SCP-6835 is currently on TAJ-317(or SCP-6835-MF-317), the three hundred and seventeen stage of evolution. SCP-6835 has control over the stage of evolution and can either return or evolve on its own. The SCP Foundation is concerned with the evolution of SCP-6835, after the object turned into TAJ-482, a humanoid composed of unknown energy, the individual in its evolutionary form TAJ-482 could destroy a foundation facility and killed several employees. SCP-6835 stated that there are some evolutions that he cannot control and that he is concerned with evolutionarily turning into TAJ-3849-ץ(Tsadi). SCP-6835 in its TAJ-3849-ץ(Or SCP-6835-MF-3849-ץ) form resembles a half-spherical shaped entity composed of an unknown energy containing about 1,16270091742707709e+30 light years in length. The SCP Foundation does not know much about the TAJ-3849-ץ form, but according to SCP-6835 it can emit energy strong enough to destroy a space thirteen thousand times larger than the observable universe. SCP-6835 in this form will be classified as an Apollyon class and will cause an ץK Scenario, plus XK End Of The Universe Scenario. The foundation constantly studies and observes the evolutionary forms of SCP-6835 and tries to prevent it from turning into TAJ-3849-ץ or other dangerous evolutionary form to also prevent the destruction of the universe, as it will be impossible to contain SCP-6835. If necessary, SCP-6835 should be neutralized, although it appears to be extremely resistant to forms of neutralization. Power and Stats Tier: Varies ' with the forms. '''Likely 3-A '. '''Name: '''SCP-6835, Evolutions, Vincent P. Fallkhogh, POI-46, TAJ or SCP-6835-MF(reffers to the evolutionary forms), א¹³ '''Origin: '''SCP Foundation(Yelken version) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown(Physically looks like a sexagenarian) '''Classification: '''Keter-class anomaly, Apollyon-class at TAJ-3849-ץ form '''Powers and Abilities: Only shown powers - Absorption, Adaptation(likely Reactive Evolution), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Invulnerability(Resisted various means of neutralization by SCP Foundation), Reality Warping(SCP-6835 may have relatively low control over the realities where it is present), Time Manipulation(SCP-6835 may have relatively low control over the timelines), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Flight, Explosion Manipulation(SCP-6835 in its TAJ-482 form caused an energy explosion on ██████ Island, where an SCP Foundation facility was located. The blast was so strong that 23% of the island's relief was disintegrated and all staff present at the facility died. Only twenty-nine of them managed to escape in time. Five hid in an underground shelter on a nearby islet. All five died in the ground as the roof of the shelter collapsed with the shockwave. Some are still missing.), Immortality(Type 1, 2, 3, 5), Regeneration(likely Low-Godly), Shapeshifting(SCP-6835 body shape changes with evolutionary forms.), Time Travel(SCP-6835 demonstrates presence on multiple timelines), Large Size(Some forms of SCP-6835 may show large sizes. In its TAJ-482 form, it may have Type 3, in one of its forms cataloged as TAJ-575, it reaches Type 4. In its TAJ-3849-ץ form reaches Type 8, possibly and probably reaching Type 9), Size Manipulation(Some forms of SCP-6835 can change their own size, being large to small or small to large), Dimensional Travel, Self-Sustenance(Type 1, 2 and 3. SCP-6835 placed in a region near Jupiter, to be destroyed by the SCP-2399 drones. He stayed in space for about five weeks and remained alive without oxygen, supplementation or rest), Matter Manipulation(In its TAJ-482 form, it completely disintegrated the body of SCP-5686-4, although it regenerated. The same occurred with SCP-682, but SCP-6835 was in its TAJ-1661 form), Energy Manipulation(At TAJ-482 form), Physics Manipulation. Resistance to Heat Manipulation(Survived by freezing in space near Jupiter), Poison Manipulation(He survived by being exposed to the gaseous substances in Jupiter's atmosphere that would be lethal to a normal human being), Pain Manipulation(It survived the deadly blows of SCP-682 and SCP-5686-4 that would easily kill a human and showed no sign of pain), Spatial Manipulation(Survived and resisted the attacks of the SCP-2399 drones), Energy Projection(It resisted the beam of light named as T-CHM-8334-Ω(Omega) released by SCP-8334, which are capable of disintegrating cosmic structures larger than the observable universe), Fire Manipulation(Survived a fire in a SCP Foundation facility caused by SCP-457), Danmaku(It has been machine-gunned countless times by the Mobile Task Force and has remained alive and intact). Attack Potency: Varies. Likely Universe level Speed: Varies. Likely Massive FTL+ Lifting Strength: Varies. Likely Universal Striking Strength: Varies. Likely High Universal. Durability: Likely High Universe level. Stamina: Infinite. Range: Universal. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Supergenius(SCP-6835 demonstrates great historical, scientific, geographical and mathematical knowledge. SCP-6835 conducted an IQ test with over one hundred and twenty questions resulting in an incredible 480 points.) Weakness: '''Some evolutionary forms of SCP-6835 cannot be completely controlled by the individual. '''Key: SCP-6835 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size Shifters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Physics Users Category:SCP Foundation - Yelken